


pretty pastel boys

by aigoojams



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at humour, Bad Jokes, Dry Humping, Ew, F/M, High School AU, How Do I Tag, How do you tag???, Jealous Jungkook, M/M, Masturbating, Mommy Kink, Noona Kink, Older Brother!Jackson, Pastel Jimin, Possible smut, Smut, Sunshine J-Hope, Where dat holy water at, bottom!jungkook, chef jin, help me, i have sinned, leave comments, namjin - Freeform, refrences, slight vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigoojams/pseuds/aigoojams
Summary: (Y/N) has a thing for cute, small and pretty boys in pastel clothes. Her classmate, Jungkook the boyish jock, who has a massive crush on her, takes notice of this and decides to change the way he acts and looks to catch her eye.Meanwhile the other characters goof off and set stuff on fire while being gay.(Story is way better than summary. Just read the damn story before judging my shitty summary writing skills, yo.)





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is my first story on AO3, and I'm only writing this because I've had this idea in my head for a long time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shitty attempt at humour.
> 
> (Also smut in later chapters, FYI.)

"For the last time, Jackson, no one is buying you snacks from the vending machine." A groan echoed off the walls of the empty hallway, save for a group of students huddled around a locker that was decorated with cute anime boys.

"But (Y/N)~" Another voice, high-pitched and whiny, broke the silence. 

The group of students was a.. diverse group. Multiple nationalities, personalities, and looks, but of course one stood out the most.

(Y/N) (L/N).

The reason being, of course, her being the only one with boobs and a vagina, but also because she had the most beautiful eyes.

Anyone would notice her eyes from a mile away, with the way they slanted at just the right angle, and how her (Y/N) glinted in the most mesmerising shade of (E/C).

Of course, she only used her eyes to look at.. people of interest.

She had an eye for these kind of boys. The ones with soft, light hair that looked like cotton candy, with sparkling eyes filled with innocence and curiosity, with clothes that resembled a doll's.

(Y/N) loved pretty boys. She didn't know why, but she loved them. 

"(Y/N), let's go to class before your idiot brother makes us late again." Jungkook, the youngest, but definitely not smallest, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her down the hallway, ignoring the offended shouts from both of the siblings.

No one notice another figure enter the hallway with soft, quiet and gentle steps.

No one noticed the small boy with cotton candy-coloured hair, large sky blue eyes and baby-soft skin.

Well, they were bound to sooner or later.


	2. day 1, 3rd period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new transfer student, Jimin, is here and (Y/N) just can't handle him. From his soft, fluffy hair, to his innocent baby blue eyes, and his pastel jackets and suspenders, he's driving her insane. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Jungkook, ever observant when it comes to (Y/N), notices her behaviour and doesn't know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bullcrap I whipped up.
> 
> (Also sorry if it suddenly changes from 3rd Person to 2nd Person. I don't proof-read.)

The classroom is filled with the chatter of gossiping sluts, idiotic jocks and studious nerds as the teacher walks in, another figure trailing behind her.

(Y/N) looks up and almost drops her phone out of hand. 

In front of her was the most perfect boy she's ever seen. His hair was so soft and fluffy, tinted with the colour of cotton candy, and hell, it even smelled like strawberries. His eyes were a colour of blue you'd only see on clear, summer days, and his lips, oh, his lips, they were just the right shade of pink and oh so plump and luscious. He was wearing a large, fluffy orange sweater that went until his midthighs, and only the tips of his small fingers were peeping through the long sleeves. His gorgeous thighs were trapped in ripped denim jeans that were faded from use, but it just added to the look.

"Class," the teacher started, causing (Y/N) to stop drooling at him and look up, "This is Park Jimin. He'll be attending our school from now on, so treat him nicely." 

He nodded and flashed the class the most adorble smile (Y/N) had ever seen, causing her to almost melt on the spot.

The teacher's gaze turned to her, and he narrowed his crinkled eyes at her. 

"(Y/N), since your the Head of the Student Council, I'll place Jimin next to you, if you don't mind." 

She hesitantly shook her head and gestured for Jimin to sit down next to her. Jimin smiled at her, letting his eyes crinkle and his pearly teeth show. "Thank you, noona." He smiled and sat down, dusting off his sweater.

She froze. How did he know she was the oldest girl in the school? Did she look that old? (Y/N) touched her face self-consciously, wondering if her cheeks were already beginning to sag. Quickly, she pulled her sunglasses from her bag and put them on, not caring if she seemed like a weirdo for wearing sunglasses indoors. She didn't want anyone to see any eye bags.

After 30 minutes of staring at the perfection known as Park Jimin, the bell rang and students rushed out of the classroom, eager for lunch.

"(Y/N.)" A voice called, and (Y/N), who was in a rush to avoid being caught staring at Jimin, turned around to be greeted to a large, firm and muscular chest.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Jungkook smirked, laughing softly. (Y/N) blushed and hit his chest lightly, walking past him with a huff.

"Ya, (Y/N)-noona, you have a thing for the new kid, don't you?" She froze in her tracks, feeling her heart stop just for a moment. "What? No," She scoffed and put a hand to her ches, ignoring the fact that he just said 'Ya'. "What makes you think that?"

Jungkook stared her dead in the eye with an unreadable expression. "You put sunglasses on inside the classroom. You never do that unless you're self conscious of your looks. You've only done that three times, because usually you're never self conscious. Also, within the 27 minutes of Jimin's presence, you spent about 23 minutes and 46 seconds staring at him."

She stood there with an expression, the kind that said 'Stalker alert'. 

"Oh.. I guess you can really read me well." She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly.

"You don't know half of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments.. please.. I'm begging you..


	3. day 1, lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunchtime, and that means it's gossip time for (Y/N) and her squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's me again. Thank you guys so much for giving this story positive feedback, I feel so happy..

"(Y/N)-ah, did you see the new kid?" (Y/N)'s brother-from-another-mother bounced up to her, tapping her on the shoulder excitedly.

"Yeah, Hobi, I have. He sits next to me in Geography now." She replied calmly, although she was exploding fireworks on the inside. 

The duo walked up to their usual table and sat down, (Y/N) setting down a lunchbox wrapped in pretty pink cloth and Hoseok slurping on his milkshake. The group gave her small waves and grunts of acknowledgement, too busy with snarfing down their lunches.

After most of the group had finished wolfing down their food, which took only a short 4 minutes, the group's daily "Gossip Time" had ensued. Oh my.

"So, (Y/N), what do you think of the new kid? We know you have a thing for pretty boys." Seokjin, the mom of the group, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the group to make barfing sounds and Namjoon to blush redder than Jimin's hair back in 2016.

(Y/N) kept silent, staring into the distance distractedly. The others gave each other confused looks and waved their hands in front of her face, calling out things like "Noona?" and "Are you alright?".

Namjoon, being the only actually intelligent person in the group, turned to face whatever she was facing.

"Oh. Hey, Jimin."

The mentioned boy stood at the foot of the table, clutching a small pink lunchbox in his small hands. He wore a nervous expression on his pretty face, and gave a small wave when Namjoon finally noticed the his presence.

"C-can.. I.. sit with y-you guys..?" He whispered, but (Y/N), who was hooked onto everything he said, quickly nodded her head vigorously.

"But, we don't have space." Jungkook poined out, a little bit more harsher than usual. 

"S'okay." And with that, (Y/N) turned to her left, grabbed Jackson by the jacket and threw him off the bench, all in one swift movement. 

"OoOOOWwWw!" Jackson wailed, holding his shoulder in pain. 

Jimin giggled at the scene that had unfolded before him, but sat down nonetheless. 

(Y/N) watched him from the corners of her eyes, admiring how red and kissable his lips looked, and how adorable and holdable his hands were as they raised a piece of sushi to his lips.

The conversation around her continued, but she paid no attention to it, and a lot to Jimin.

"So, Jimin, tell us about yourself.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around, don't forget to leave comments.
> 
> Sorry is it's short and weird; it's 11:30 pm here and I have to sleep.


	4. day 1, 6th period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the day and (Y/N) is a mess. Everything about Park freaking Jimin is beautiful, perfect and oh so pretty. 
> 
> Jungkook feels something he hasn't felt in a long time when he sees how (Y/N) is hanging onto everything the small boy is doing.
> 
> Also, he encounters a certain... 'problem'.. after (Y/N) forgets to close the door to her bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, I'm back! Be warned, this chapter contains SMUT. You can skip it if you're uncomfortable with smut, or if you're just here for Pastel Jimin and Jealous Jungkook.
> 
> Please read the end notes!
> 
> (The smut is just Jungkook touching himself, y'all. Calm down.)

The bell screeches, ringing in (Y/N)'s ears loudly. She tentatively reaches into her locker and pulls out her notebook; the one where she doodles in.

Biology was a boring class, and (Y/N) just so happened to sit at the back, so a logical solution for her would be to draw pretty pastel boys for 30 minutes straight.

As the teacher rambled on about god knows what, (Y/N) took the time to sketch Jimin into the pages of her notebook, looking up every few minutes to study the side of his face, since he sat a few tables away from her.

While drawing, she realised how beautiful he was. Not that she hadn't before, but it was only then that she noticed the little things about him that made him look so perfect.

The way one of his eyes was slightly bigger than the other, how his hair was so smooth and soft, how he had a chipped tooth, how his fingers were no bigger than hers, and maybe even smaller, and how two small moles decorated his neck.

Time really flies when you're doing something you love. 

Before she knew it, class was over, which meant freedom for the students who didn't have to stay back.

"Noona, let's go." Jungkook, who had strolled into the class because she was still day-dreaming about Jimin when everyone had left, shook her shoulder lightly.

"W-wha? Oh." She blinked cluelessly, before registering her surroundings. Gathering up her things, she stood up and followed the grumpy Busan boy into the hallway, where the rest of the group was waiting.

She counted them in her head, and shot them a confused look.

"Where's BamBam and Hoseok?"

"They got detention for doing hip thrusts for 15 minutes straight during Home Economics." Jinyoung shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm disappointed but not surprised." She shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Let's go home, I'm starving.." Seokjin whined and hooked Namjoon's arm around his own.

The group laughed at the eldest's childish behavior and proceeded to make their way home.

~

"I'm going to cook some pasta for us, okay?" Seokjin popped his head out of the kitchen, a spatula in his hand and an apron that read "Kiss the Cook, Joonie" around his waist.

The "Joonie" was written on the apron with a pink Sharpie.

Everyone nodded, too busy with watching TV or texting on their phones.

(Y/N) and Jackson stayed in a relatively big house, so they let the others crash at their place often, especially since their house was the nearest to the school.

"I'm going to take a shower first, okay?" (Y/N) called, walking into the hallway that led to the bathrooms and bedrooms.

Apparently Jungkook, who was busy watching Overwatch gameplays with Mark, didn't hear her aforementioned warning, because he got up, walked over to the bathroom (Y/N) was in, of all bathrooms in the house, and pushed open the door.

He wasn't ready for what was coming.

There she was, back turned to him, in all her glory. The girl who Jungkook had been dreaming about since they were in middle school, who had been his number one priority this whole time, who he thought was an absolute goddess, was right there.

Butt-naked.

He felt a familiar feeling 'down there', and his jeans started to feel a little tighter than usual.

Before she could turn around, he turned around and ran into the bathroom across the hall as fast as his legs could carry him, which was REALLY fast.

When he was sure that the door was locked, Jungkook shed himself of the constricting fabric and sighed, looking down at the tent in his pants.

He gingerly reached up to it and gave it a small, light stroke. It was only a small flick of his finger, but that alone caused him to slump to the ground and release a loud moan.

"Ahn-! Mommy.." He moaned, palming his member through the thin fabric of his boxers.

He leaned down so that his ass was in the air and his chin was on the ground, and continued pumping his length through the fabric. "Ugh, mommy.. please touch me.."

He pulled down his boxers and traced a finger around his hole, already wet from the excessive amout of precum.

"Ahnn~!" He panted and moaned wantonly, finger going in and out and hand going up and down.

His back was staring to ache, so he lay flat on the floor and started to circle his hips against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, moaning at the delicious friction.

There he was, Jeon Jungkook, on the bathroom floor, vigorously fingering himself, humping the floor and moaning like a slut, all while thinking about his sexy noona.

That was the effect (Y/N) had on him.

Jungkook groaned as his finger touched his prostate; he was almost there.

Jungkook bucked his hips against the floor faster, his face flushing and his skin covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Oh, noona..! I-I'm cu-"

Jungkook was cut off when a door slam was heard. Multiple shouts of "DAB BOI! DAB BOI!" and "HOBI'S BACK~!" were heard, which were enough to scare Jungkook into putting his clothes back on.

"JK! Where you at?" The maknae just finished zipping up his jeans as BamBam and Yugyeom swung the door open.

He gave them a grunt of acknowledgement as he walked out of th bathroom, hands in his pockets.

He was really frustrated. One, because of that pussy Jimin. Two, because he just got cockblocked. By his best friends.

What a day for Jeon Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I need to go swim in a pool full of holy water now..
> 
> Please comment what you felt about this story! I'd really appreciate it if you'd also tell me how you came across this story.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave ideas or suggestions for future chapters! I'll be sure to list you in the co-creator section or dedicate the chapter to you!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Congrats for reading through the whole thing.
> 
> Please comment, it helps me with my shitty self-esteem. ;-;


End file.
